The Clique (series)
The Clique is a series created by Lisi Harrison in May 5, 2004. It centers around the life of five rich (some middle-class), popular, obnoxious, and snobby middle-schoolers and their "juicy escapades" from the trouble they all get in to try and keep their popular spot as the famous Pretty Committee. Lisi says that she write the series because she "wanted to show you how despicable bullying, snobbery, and elitism by creating a character - Massie Block - who worked tirelessly, and often heartlessly, to maintain her alpha status." Summary When Claire Lyons and her family moves to Westchester, New York from Orlando, Florida, the young girl cannot imagine the lifestyle she is about to embark on. Due to an old friendship between her father, Jay, and a wealthy old college friend, Mr. Block, the Lyons family moves into the Blocks' guest house until they can afford to buy a property of their own. Upon seeing the luxurious home of the Blocks, complete with servants, a huge pool and personal driver, Claire realizes that she is in a whole new league. When Claire meets Massie Block she is thrilled to make a new friend. After all, she and Massie are the same age and will both be attending the prestigious Octavian County Day School. Unfortunately, Massie makes it clear that she wants nothing to do with Claire and that she has her own elite circle of friends. Massie is all about her girlfriends--Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. Together, the four girls rule Octavian County Day School and are considered the most glamorous, popular and envied seventh graders. Decked out in designer clothes, these girls consider shopping an art form and are quick to gossip and place their peers on the out list. Although Claire is desperate to fit in and become a part of Massie's group, she is brutally shunned by the girls. As the ringleader, Massie makes it clear to her clique that Claire is persona non grata. They engage in cruel tactics such as smearing red paint on the butt of Claire's jeans, ignoring her presence and throwing food at her. As Claire struggles to find a place for herself in her elite new surroundings she finds a way to turn the tables on Massie and create some friction in Massie's social whirl. She gets to judge! Main Characters Massie Block: Is the alpha and founder of the Pretty Committee. She used to be a member of the Annahbees, a B-list clique at her previous school, PMS. She has chestnut, shoulder-length hair and amber eyes. She is rich, spoiled and stuck-up, but it is also revealed to the reader that she sometimes can be insecure. She is known for her elegant fashion style and humorous comebacks. Claire Lyons: She is the "new girl". She moves from Florida to live with the Blocks, thanks to her dad's friendship with William Block. She has white-blonde hair and blue eyes. She is sweet and nice and has an obsession with sugary products and Keds. At first, Massie and the P.C. don't treat her well, but later on in the books, she becomes an on and off member of the P.C. In later books there is a risk of Claire leaving for Chicago when her dad gets a job offer. Kristen Gregory: She is the sporty and "poor" according to Massie (middle-class) girl of the clique. She had dirty-blonde hair and aqua eyes, a small and musular build, flat chest and J-shaped nose. She is very smart and the nicest (besides Claire) of the P.C. Even if she is sporty, she is also very girly. At first, she wasn't an active character, but in P.S. I Loathe You, she becomes an active character. Kristen was always mentioned now and then, but not always because she couldn't buy much and her parents are super strict with her and her grades. Kristen is on scolarship at OCD. Dylan Marvil: She is the funny girl of the the P.C. She has curly, red hair, pale freckled skin, emerald eyes and is a size bigger than the rest of the P.C. girls this makes her insurcure sometimes. She is obssessed with dieting, and is the daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil, the host of the Daily Grind. She makes jokes about burping and other things. Dylan is the gamma of the P.C. At Skye's costume party she kept burping bacause her date like girls whi could let loose,but she ended scaring him away. Alicia River : Is the beta of the Clique. Alicia will do what she wants when she wants, she always ends up failing and goes back to Massie. Her mother is from Spain, but her father is from America, which causes Massie to call her fannish (fake Spanish). She is described as being gorgeous and an exotic beauty. She has chocolate brown eyes, jet-black hair, hour-glass figure, and cherry-red lips, she has C-cup boobs that all guys end up getting a peek at. She loves gossip, and she wishes to be alpha of her own clique. She has betrayed Massie more than once, but is always admitted again. Books #''The Clique'' (May 19, 2004) #''Best Friends for Never'' (October 4, 2004) #''Revenge of the Wannabes'' (March 2, 2005) #''Invasion of the Boy Snatchers'' (October 5, 2005) #''The Pretty Committee Strikes Back'' (March 1, 2006) #''Dial L for Loser'' (August 21, 2006) #''It's Not Easy Being Mean'' (March 7, 2007) #''Sealed with a Diss'' (July 2, 2007) #''Bratfest at Tiffany's'' (February 5, 2008) #''P.S. I Loathe You'' (February 10, 2008) #''Boys R Us'' (July 7, 2009) #''Charmed and Dangerous: The Rise of the Pretty Committee (October 27, 2009) #These Boots Are Made for Stalking'' (March 9, 2010) #''My Little Phony'' (August 3, 2010) #''A Tale of Two Pretties '' (February 15, 2011) The Clique Summer Collection #''Massie (Summer Collection)'' (April 4, 2008) #''Dylan (Summer Collection)'' (May 6, 2008) #''Alicia (Summer Collection)'' (June 3, 2008) #''Kristen (Summer Collection)'' (July 1, 2008) #''Claire (Summer Collection)'' (August 5, 2008) Category:Clique Books Category:The Clique Series Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues